


The Very Last Kurt and Logan Story fillo

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: This is a companion piece to my little fic, set at the end of time.Entropy gets everyone and everything in the end.Fortunately, he has a radiant friend.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 7





	The Very Last Kurt and Logan Story fillo

**Author's Note:**

> So, there has been some discussion that Logan’s stupidly overpowered healing makes him immortal. He’s supposed to spend an eternity in The White Hot Room with the Phoenix.  
> But the universe doesn’t work like that, everything is subject to entropy, including the Phoenix and Logan.   
> Fortunately, love doesn’t mind waiting. Much. But it would like to have its pretty wings complemented.


End file.
